NightTime Stroll
by Death Eater Bella
Summary: Cherishing the little free time they have, Molly Prewett and Arthur Weasley run the risk of being caught by the Fat Lady, Apollyon Pringle and their friends just to spend some time together. MollyArthur


_Disclaimer: No, I do not own the cuteness that is Molly and Arthur nor any other part of the HP universe…it hurts a lot to admit that :P_

_Thanks to Narcissa B Malfoy for editing for me ____ Love you!!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Night-Time Stroll**

Molly surveyed her sleeping friends carefully as she slipped on her robe, cautiously padding to the door. Once out of the room she quickly descended the stairs to where she found Arthur waiting for her in the shadows.

"Hi!" she whispered breathlessly. The sight of Arthur Weasley always took her breath away and the thought of breaking about a dozen school rules with him added to her racing heart.

"Hello, Molly." He replied with a smile as he bent down to kiss her on the cheek. "I have missed you." The two hadn't had time alone together for almost a month as they ploughed through the busy exam period; they barely had any contact at all aside from a glance across the classroom or a brush of hands as they reached for the same utensils in Potions. Arthur ran his hands through her fiery red hair as he gazed at the girl standing before him; he sometimes found it hard to believe that she loved him as much as he loved her: Molly Prewett was one of the most beautiful girls in the year and she could have any boy she could possibly want. She turned down many of her well off suitors in favour for him, someone whose family was perhaps not the richest one out there. She loved him for it nonetheless.

"Let's go, Arthur, before anyone wakes up and catches us." Molly whispered in his ear as she linked her arm with his. He nodded as he led Molly to the portrait door, after placing his ear against it he could tell that the Fat Lady had gone from the portrait tonight. He gestured for Molly to follow him as he slowly pushed open the door and walked out into the deserted hallway with Molly following very closely behind.

After ten minutes of navigating the darkened hallways, Molly and Arthur stepped out into the fresh nighttime air. Molly huddled closer to Arthur as the wind picked up, the cotton of her robe not enough to keep the chill at bay. With their arms around each other, they strolled casually around the lake before settling down beneath a willow tree, the soft leaves blowing vigorously in the gusty wind.

"This is nice," Molly whispered as she leant her head against Arthur's shoulder.

"Being here with you makes it better." He replied softly. Molly smiled as she snuggled closer in his arms. "I love you, Molly."

"I love you too, Arthur." She replied happily. Arthur and Molly had been together for almost three years now; Molly could picture herself spending the rest of her life with him, the one she loved. Hours passed as they sat there together in the icy breeze, gazing at the rippled surface of the lake and the reflection the full moon cast on the water and ground surrounding it. Arthur glanced at his watch as he stretched his arms out in front of him.

"Sweet Merlin! Molly, its four o'clock in the morning!" She giggled nervously.

"We have been out here for four hours!" They both were anxious about sneaking back into school seeing as neither had any major transgressions against their names; they never had much practice in rule breaking.

"We should head up to the dormitories now." Arthur said reluctantly. "Though I don't want to leave you, who knows when we will again have a night like this." Molly turned her head and gazed affectionately into his eyes.

"We will make the time, Arthur." He smiled lovingly at her before kissing her softly on her lips.

"Indeed we will." He then stood up, helping Molly to her feet. Holding her close to protect her from the wild winds, Arthur led her back into the castle, sneaking past the staircases on the lookout for Apollyon Pringle, the school caretaker.

They were half-way to the Gryffindor Tower when a rasping voice broke out from the shadows on the landing below them.

"Who is there!? I can hear you, you know!" Heavy footsteps followed as he began to ascend the stairs. Arthur quickly grabbed Molly,

"You must run! I don't want you to get caught!" Molly opened her mouth to protest as he pushed her in the direction of the Tower. "No! Go now!" he whispered hurriedly. Molly, with a fleeting glance back at him, ran as fast as she could. Arthur, satisfied that she was out of harms way, pretended to start running in the opposite direction to eliminate any suspicion there would be if he was caught just standing there.

"Hold it right there, sonny!" Apollyon Pringle hissed triumphantly as he grasped Arthur's arm, halting his efforts to escape. "You're coming with me!" Arthur gulped loudly as he noticed the evil glint in his eyes as he was steered down the flights of stairs to his office.

Molly rested her hands on her knees as she paused to catch her breath outside the Gryffindor Common Room entrance.

"Miss Prewett!" a shocked voice exclaimed from the doorway as Molly looked up, afraid it might be a professor. The Fat Lady sat there in her portrait staring down at her with her arms crossed and a stern look in her eyes. "What in Merlin's name do you think you are doing wandering the halls at this time of the night?"

"I-um…" Molly stammered, unsure of how to respond. "Arthur and I-"

"Mr Weasley is involved as well, is he? I don't care how little you two get to spend time together, this doesn't give you the right to sneak around the castle after hours!" Molly was surprised that the Fat Lady knew of their reason for sneaking out, though, there wasn't much she didn't know around here. The Fat Lady glanced over Molly's shoulder and to the sides, evidently searching for someone. "Where is the young man? Left you to face me on his own, has he? Well, he has got to come in some time now, doesn't he?" Molly bit her lip before responding.

"I'm afraid Arthur might have gotten caught by Pringle…" she paused, rubbing her arms slightly before continuing, "He gave me time to run away so I wouldn't get caught." The Fat Lady smiled slightly.

"What a gentleman!" she sighed happily for a moment before remembering she was angry with Molly. "But this wouldn't have happened if you weren't out of bed in the first place! You are in your seventh year; you should know the rules by now. I have half a mind to-" Molly sighed and rolled her eyes, The Fat Lady wasn't going to end her tirade anytime soon. She nodded every few minutes, hoping she gave the illusion she was listening. Her mind, however was on Arthur and on whatever punishment he might be facing and it was all her fault! She bit her lip again in an effort to stem the tears than threatened to fall.

"Can I come in now? Or are you going to yell at me more?" Molly asked morosely. The Fat Lady opened her mouth to continue yelling but stopped herself at the look on Molly's face.

"You can come in, dear. Just don't do this again! I will be having a word with young Mr Weasley when he decides to show up!" At that, the Fat Lady swung open, allowing Molly to climb through the portrait hole into the common room where she went straight to the chair nearest the fire to wait for Arthur's return.

A few hours later she awoke suddenly to find Arthur standing over her, shaking her shoulder slightly.

"Molly, I'm back."

"Where were you?" she cried, sitting up and grabbing his shoulder, "I waited up for as long as I could!" she pulled him closer into a tight hug before he hissed with pain. She let go immediately, her eyes filled with concern as she pulled back, searching his body for the sign of his distress. She gasped loudly as she noticed the deep scratches on his arm. "Arthur! What did Pringle do to you?" Arthur looked like he regretted Molly noticing his injury; he hated seeing her worry over him. He sat down next to her and looked her in the eyes.

"Well, let's just say he thinks I won't be taking any night-time strolls anymore." He grinned sheepishly. "At least I saved you from getting caught." He pulled Molly into a warm embrace before grimacing in pain.

"Here, let me help you." She said softly as she pushed back the sleeve of his robes to look at the scratches on his arm. She pulled out her wand from her robes and tapped his arm lightly, murmuring an incantation that Arthur couldn't quite hear. The scratches then closed up, magically healed over.

"Wow, Molly, The pain has gone!" he leant forward and pressed his lips against hers. "Thank you." Molly blushed as he pulled back.

"Anytime, Arthur, though it might still scar." She replied tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear nervously. Despite the fact they had been together since their fourth year, Arthur still made her nervous whenever he was around her. She knew she loved him, that much was certain. She leant her head against his shoulder, allowing him to wrap his arms around her lovingly.

"That's alright; it will be a permanent reminder of your expert healing skills." He murmured into her hair. "A skill that I'm sure will come in handy when dealing with our children." Molly's heart stopped; _children?_ She could hardly believe that he would want to have a family with her.

"Our children?" she repeated incredulously, tilting her head up to face him. Arthur blushed slightly as he turned away.

"Unless, you don't want to." He coughed to clear his throat, "I mean, I can understand why you would want someone richer-"

"Arthur, no!" Molly exclaimed cutting him off, "I have told you time and time again that it doesn't matter how much money you or your family has! All I want is you!" she turned around fully, kneeling on the lounge to face him, clutching onto his robes in earnest. Arthur bit his lip worriedly, not quite believing her words, no matter how sincere she sounded.

"Really, Molly?"

"Of course! I was just surprised that you even considered starting a family with me! I was flattered." She ducked her head in embarrassment. For the first time her fears became obvious to Arthur. He placed his hand gently on her face, forcing her eyes to meet his.

"Molly? What do you mean? Did you think I never considered us that serious? What could make you think that?" he asked softly.

"I don't know!" she cried, covering her face in her hands, "I never thought anyone would want to settle down with me, let alone considering how young we are. Just surprised me that you would think like that."

"Well, if it eases your mind, I never meant for us to start having children now." He laughed along with her as she finally brought her eyes up to meet his. "I meant in the future when we are older and ready to get married."

"I love you, Arthur!" she cried as she threw her arms around him. "I love the thought of having a family with you!" she added, her voice muffled as her face was buried in his robes.

"I love you too!" he replied as he tightened his arms around her, placing a kiss on her head. "Just for the record, I want to have a lot of children." Molly laughed lightly,

"Me too! I have been dreaming of having a big family with about seven children ever since I could remember!"

"Well, that's great!" he replied sincerely. "I can't wait until I can marry you, Molly Prewett." He whispered intently in her ear. Her breath caught as she felt the emotion and sincerity behind his words.

"Let's wait until we finish out N.E.W.Ts first okay, Arthur?" she said as she lifted her head off his shoulder and grinned at him. "Then we can plan all our future."

"It's a deal, Molly." He leaned in and kissed her passionately, drawing her further into his arms as he deepened the kiss. "I love you so much!" he whispered fervently as they leant back on the lounge together, in each others arms.

"I love you too, Arthur." She smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder, assured in the fact that they would be together forever.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
